Transformers Prime : Ghosts of a Spark
by TheBoganTronian
Summary: An old friend has returned to the Autobots, with a quest involving the Decepticons 2nd in Command; restoring Starscreams split spark. Optimus hopes the treacherous con may again become the air commander he once was and a vital ally to the Autobots but this proves to be harder than first thought: The sparks have taken new identities ... and they are not going back!
1. Chapter 1: On Nemesis

_**Set in season 1 of Transformers Prime, a 4 "episode" story arc not cannon for TFP Starscream and introduction to my OC's (who thus far have played a major role in the first few chapters lol - but I promise to have less of them as soon as the "hunt" begins) Rated M currently just in case but not likely to need it (aside from a few choice words or references) I want to focus on story line, action and dialogue.  
Over and Out.**_

_**.-.-.**_

Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack and Miko are joy riding through Jasper countryside, enjoying the brief break from the Decepticons. Arcee suddenly senses an enemy bleep on her radar systems moments before a message comes through her radio.

'Arcee, Bulkhead' Ratchet says with a stern tone, 'Decepticon bogey just a few clicks south-east from your position. In flight and moving fast!'  
'I see it Ratchet' Arcee confirms, and stops near some rocky cover. Their humans jump off when Arcee transforms 'At least I see it on my radar, but I don't have visual.'  
Bulkhead readies his weapons, aiming at the sky for when the bogey will appear. 'Stay close Miko and out of site. Make sure you get a plenty of snaps as we crush this lonely con!'  
'Already waiting for it Bulk!' Miko chirped with excitement.  
'Closer...' Arcee muttered 'Closer... Come on con!'  
'There!' Jack shouted and pointed. Arcee and Bulkhead moved their aim to his direction but it was only a bird. 'Sorry' Jack muttered, 'I'll shut up now.'  
'THERE!' Arcee yelled and took aim, as the enemy approached. The jet flew alone but no doubt was fast. As it was closer, Arcee noted it wasn't a Vehicon. His chassis gleamed with a metallic navy blue and neon green pearl finish.  
'Who are you con?' Arcee whispered under breath but everyone heard her.

'Arcee?' Ratchet called through the radio 'Do you have visual?'  
'Yes Ratchet. He's circling us now. He's new too.' Arcee kept her aim on the slowly moving jet 'Just what we need - another one! What con do we know is dark blue and bright green?'  
'Be careful...' the booming voice of Optimus came through her radio now 'This is not a con I know of.'  
'Two of us and one of him. Easy pickings Optimus.'  
'Arcee.'  
'I'll be careful. Promise.'

Bulkhead watched as the jet lowered altitude, and hovered over them, Bulkhead took no chances, keeping his human in visual as she lifted her camera phone. Before she took the snap he turned and winked. 'Perfect!' she said pleased.

Arcee didn't take any chances either, with the con jet slowly lowering itself again - like it was passively getting closer to them before it intended to strike. Arcee fired a few warning shots around the lonely jet. Blue streaks shot passed it but the jet didn't flinch. Instead a compartment in his undercarriage opened and revealed a very active, well charged rail gun, while two Gatling guns on his wings, whirled around ready to fight.

'Whoever you are...' the voice came over a loudspeaker from the mystery jet – it was scratchy, yet young and surprisingly: female. 'Relinquish your weapons, or prepare to fight!'

'Hmm.' Arcee taunted sarcastically. 'Let's think about that... FIGHT-' before she finished her words, Arcee released a bombardment of high powered blast shots towards the jet, who returned fire but only from the rail gun – a string of neon green high powered blasts met head on with Arcee's blue and exploded mid-air. Arcee darted back and forth, dodging the shots as Bulkhead joined the firefight, releasing his own volley.

Miko watched on with wide eyes and camera phone in hand, but Jack realised the laser shots were getting too close. 'Miko! Let's get to safer ground!'  
'No way. Look at this... GET HER BULKIE!'  
'MIKO!' Jack shouted and lunged for her arm, taking it in one swoop and swinging her away from a blast of green laser that struck the very spot she was standing.  
'Eh' Miko said with a nervous grin 'Maybe we should get to safer ground?'  
'Why didn't I think of that?' Jack snapped before leading their run up hill to the safety of giant boulders and crevices. Both then watched the battle unfold.

There firefight was heavy, the jet agile enough to dodge each of their shots as well. Arcee was on a roll when the jet unleashed her wing guns and Arcee couldn't outmanoeuvre the spray of mini blasts. The green surge tore passed her upper arm and the femme grabbed her wound with a snarl to fight back the sting.

Bulkhead upon seeing Arcee struck roared his anger 'You get down here con, fight us like real warriors' He fired more blasts quickly joined by Arcee again but as luck had it, Bulkheads mass made direct contact with the nimble cons wing tip and she spiralled downward. Miko made sure she caught every shot of the falling jet, even as she transformed and struck the ground with a slight stumble, blue Energon seeps from her left wing and dripped to the ground.  
'Awesome!' Mike whispered in awe, very proud of Bulkhead.

The enemy jumped out of the way from a further onslaught of blasts from the Autobot pair, with cat-like agility and a matching snarl, every backflip she landed was followed by a twirl and another backflip. Her acrobatics were chased by her own thick navy blue tail which assisted her balance and sudden movements. She became an impossible target to hit and unpredictable in the direction of choice she is taking.

'Frag it.' Arcee snapped 'Stand and fight you coward!'  
'Ok' the jet femme purred playfully, while in the middle of a backflip. In slow motion she unlocked both arm Gatling guns and took aim upside-down. The Decepticons gun barrels just came into view, followed by her angular catlike face with distinct cheetah markings. Then her guns fired. Arcee dodged this time and advanced on the enemy with lighting speed, unlocking her arm blades in the process then charging faster. Still in the mid-air, during her backflip the cons red optics widened in fear, and she gasped. She landed but her fear made her clumsy and she stumbled. Arcee closed in, mere inches from contact, when an object wrapped around her leg and flung her away.

Arcee was airborne, cruising over Bulkhead before she crashed into the rock pile behind.

'Hah!' The jet robot shrieked with victory. 'Coward you call me? I am the mightiest _Cytronian_ in this galaxy!' She laughed hard, holding her hands out wide – full of pride then she quickly added 'You may beg for your lives now...'  
'Cy-what now?' Bulkhead asked, bewildered.  
The jets face fell as her bubble of greatness fell to droplets 'Cy – eh … Cytron?'  
'Where…' Arcee snarled 'Is that then?'  
'WHERE?!' The feline-femme huffed her frustrations out 'Well, where you're from. Of course!'  
'Cybertron – you're a MECH robot aren't you?' Acree gestured to her and Bulkhead 'We are from Cybertron. You are not.'  
'Cybertron, Cytron – close enough!' The jet snapped, 'Now beg for mercy!' She held her guns at them again 'Or do you want a round two?'

Arcee and Bulkhead prepared to fire back but they needn't bothered. Bumblebee snuck up behind the con and banged her over the head with a rock.  
'Argh!' The she hissed and stumbled away from her attacker, holding her head before she fell forward, dazed.  
'Wait, Bumblebee. This arrogant MECH abomination is mine.'  
Bulkhead folded his arms 'All MECH are arrogant abom-bin-motations.'  
Bumblebee made inaudible sounds agreeing to Bulkhead, even if the wording was wrong.

'Yeah come on Arcee!' Miko called out 'Let Bulkhead take this one out!'  
Jack chuckled then froze when a large shadow fell over them 'Ahh Miko…' Jack said tapping her arm nervously.  
'Not now Jack… I am bartering.'  
'Yeah not now…' a deep sultry voice came from behind them spoke. Miko tensed and turned to face another femme, this one taller and less feminine looking than the jet on fumbling below them. However they shared the same eyes, only this femme had had a soft silvery face surrounded by a dark violet grill with and deep green lines adorning it. On her violet chest, was a matching green Autobot symbol. When she stood tall, she easily equalled Bumblebee in height but resembled a stocky Arcee.

'if you don't mind…' she said to Arcee, who froze in shock at the sound of her voice. 'I'll appreciate you not "taking out" my nimble yet foolish comrade.'

Bulkhead gasped in awe at the femme-bot on the crest. 'Voltaegis?'  
'In the steel… Bulkie." Voltaegis cooed gently as Miko's face boiled red, but the new Autobot didn't notice. 'How ya doing, mighty mech? Been a while, yeah?' Voltaegis had a voice that was seductive yet very friendly.  
'Yeah. I thought you were dead?'  
'Meh!' She threw her strangely delicate hands as if her death was impossible 'Decepticon captures not slowing me down, not for nothing.'

Voltaegis descended to the small gathering of Autobots, with the humans in toe – Miko closer and more scrutinising than Jack. Voltaegis bent down over Arcee and offered her hand to aid he standing. 'You'll have to excuse Artistar Guard, she's not used to … company, except me of course.'

Arcee remained silent of the new Autobots arrival, still in disbelief but the tension she felt couldn't be contained long. 'How?' The two wheeler said, as if accusing their old ally of treason.  
'Listen Arcee… It was not easy, nor am I proud of what I did for the liberty to stand here today-'  
'Why didn't you come back!' Arcee snapped and turned from her old friend 'And why are you hanging with this con?'  
'Easy Arcee, this is Volt we're talking about' Bulkhead tried smiled and Bumblebee agreed, not wanting them to fight.  
'Yeah and she was captured Eons ago by the cons, somehow she's free again and hanging around with-'  
'Excuse me … ' Volt softly interrupted 'I don't go "hanging" around – I parade.' A smirk  
crossed the delicate features of Volt, and Arcee sniffed back her contempt though she recognised the humour.  
'If you really must know' Volt started. 'This con is no con at all. She is my daughter. Things happen, you know, when you're imprisoned for a while with the cons and no-one comes looking for you…' Volt let the statement drift off, so that it sank in to them what she had endured.  
Bulkhead and Bumblebee stared down ashamed then Bulkhead spoke up 'Volt we're… we wouldn't… your signature. It disappeared.'  
'Not blaming anyone here Bulkie, just getting my story out. I was cloaked you see. By this new device the cons were working on – broken now, my handiwork. But my daughter, Aristar, was not the result of capture. She came to be from my hard determination to be free of it.'

Arcee raised a brow, and then her face softened with admiration for her old friend's inner strength.  
'You know me?' Volt continued 'I would do anything to get what I want, be it freedom, weaponry or victory. If I had to slut myself to freedom then so be it. I stand here today proud and still free… But by all means continue question my dedication and the young, innocent company I am with…'

They all knew this offer was not one to be taken, merely understood. Arcee nodded inally relaxed at the idea Volt was back and under no shady circumstances 'I commend your efforts Voltaegis, will not recommend your methods, but understand desperation can make you do many things.' Arcee looked at the young daughter of Voltaegis 'Do you know which con her sire is?'  
Volt looked around at her daughter, who stood alone holding her arm nervously. She sighed 'Yes. But that is for another time or perhaps you will guess soon enough. She has many of his _fine_ qualities.'

Aristar smiled brightly, happy she had her father's better qualities however she missed the sarcasm in her mother's tone, as did Bumblebee and Bulkhead but Arcee understood.

'Let's get back to base,' Bulkhead said, 'introduce little Aristar here to Ratchet and Optimus Prime'  
'Yes!' Arista chirped in her high pitched rasp.  
'No.' Volt said sternly. 'I have raised you to be aware of this war but not involved. Sorry my old friends. Aristar is no Autobot, nor is she a Decepticon. I will raise her as neither. Send my fondest regards to Optimus, good luck to you all oh and Bulkie... break something of Ratchets for me.'  
Bulkhead laughed but his happiness was bittersweet. Like him, Voltaegis started as a Wrecker before she became an Autobot strategist - she was not as big, solid or as strong as the other wreckers- but she worked just as hard, if not harder to try and keep up with them. Many a time when they lobbed, Volt would strive her hardest to catch it like the big wreckers. More often than not she was thrown across the field, yet still she pressed on.

'Volt...' Arcee said, 'I - how I reacted. I...' Arcee sighed, frustrated at her failure to get what she wanted out 'It is good to see you again.' she finished with a deeply apologetic tone.  
Voltaegis waved her hands up to dismiss it 'No scratch on my paintwork speedy.'  
'No I have to say this.' Arcee pressed on 'I was angry the MECH might have been using your shell for their wicked plans, or you had turned Decepticon-' Volt sniffed back the comment of her being a Decepticon and snarled under breath before Arcee quickly added 'I know, terrible thinking. I should have known better.'

'Let's leave these recent exchanges to "It is good to see you?" and "I'll see you again" shall we?' Volt smiled politely, then gestured for Aristar to follow her.  
'Agreed. Wait before you go Volt. These are our humans, we are their guardians. This is mine, Jack'  
Jack waved to Volt with a small smile, 'Hi'  
'And this is my human...' Bulkhead gestured to his young companion with pride 'Miko!'  
'Miko... an anagram of pure awesome, bad attitude and unsharing of guardians' Mike snapped and balled her hand into a fist.

Volt stared at the young girl, unwaivered by her brash behaviour. Instead she stepped closer to Miko, overshadowing her in both stature and authority. Miko stared up at her and gulped when the giant femme spoke 'I'll be sure to remember that young Miko.' Volt flashed her classic smile 'Until next time we meet. Come Aristar - places to go, Energon to steal.'  
'Aw but mothe-  
'No but!' Volt snapped.  
'Bleep, Bzzz, Brrrll, Wriiiilll' Bumblebee said with a surprised expression. Jack and Miko looked at each other confused and hoped someone would help translate.  
'Yes, we have to steal Energon from the Decepticon mines and refineries. Doesn't come easy but of late Aristar Guard has come quite proficient in stealth, and thieving that I must admit she is very bold.' Volt gazed proudly at her daughter 'The last seven hauls came directly from the cons ship, Nemesis, just last week. Even eluded Soundwaves scans. I suspect because she carries a Decepticon signature, it takes longer for her as an intruder to be noticed and we don't take large quantities to draw attention to it'

'She can sneak into Decepticon bases and elude Soundwave?' Arcee asked impressed by the feline femme. Not at all sure how though, given that she had a certain agile flair but lacked real combat prowess...

-on nemesis-

'So...' Lord Megatron mused, watching the recording of a young catlike con (he had never seen) as she yet again entered the Nemesis to steal a single cube '... She's new.' he added with eyes ablaze in contempt of the robbery but his crafty mind ticked with the ideas of her usefulness.

.-.-.

_**-Authors note-**_  
_**Nothing exciting yet, sorry. Also not much descriptive prose. I tend to be a dialogue writer then add description. Aristar is pronounced Are-Rist-Are Guard and Voltaegis pronounced Volt-Ee-Gis though :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bait and Lure

_**Mostly my OC's for this one (tragic I know) but I would like you guys to get to know them. Promise more cannons will be involved here and the "lead" Stasrcream who this is based on - so far he doesn't come until about chapter four and even then its just a cameo. Enjoy anyway.**_  
_**Over and Out.**_

_**.-.-.**_

Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack and Miko returned to Autobot base without their newly discovered friends but only Arcee was most upset and though Bulkhead and Miko cared about Arcee it was Jack who noticed. The young boy watched as his guardian transformed, her face hung in shadows of regret.

'Arcee?' Jack asked, concerned.  
'Not now Jack.' She said, and walked away from him, only to stop herself midway across the room. She faced her human once again 'I'm sorry Jack.'  
'Was Voltaegis another partner of yours?'  
'No. She was a soldier under my command - I considered her loss a failure of my leadership.'  
'But you don't need to think it a failure anymore. I mean, she's still alive.'  
'It was my strategy that got her captured, even Volt believed it was a failure to begin with. She was the strategist, not me. My pride made me blind and I failed to heed her advice. I vowed it will never happen again. I am happy we did not lose her but angrier now that I did not push for her rescue like I would my partners.'  
'Arcee.' Optimus Prime said, observing her exchange to Jack with great concern. 'I do not doubt your judgement. It is unfortunate terrible mistakes happen, but we cannot punish ourselves forever. As I heard, Voltaegis was happy to be free and held no hardship to you or the Autobots-'  
Arcee shook her head and folded her arms in defiance 'No hardship? Optimus... Voltaegis was a loyal Autobot, dedicated like the rest of us. Now she refuses to return to us, and raises her half con sparking to trust neither side. Though she is content with what cannot be changed - she still does not trust me or the Autobots. For that I blame myself.'  
'Arcee...'  
'Optimus. I will deal with it as I see it best.' With her final words she transformed again and drove off through the tunnel. Jack and Optimus stared after her with sadness and though Jack wanted to follow he knew Optimus would only tell him to stay and that Arcee needed space. The other Autobots watched on, uneasy, until Bulkhead cleared the air.

'It was good to see Volt again.' Bulkhead punched the air as he spoke, oblivious to Miko's grumblings. 'Looks like the wreckers are coming together again.'  
'She didn't come back.' Miko pointed out, trying without much success to hide her joy 'Still just Bulkhead and me.'  
'Good!' Ratchet snapped 'Voltaegis was a prankster, always breaking my stuff - on PURPOSE. At least Bulkhead does it by accident.'  
'Brrnn. Beeep. Vweeep?' Bumblebee whizzed sadly.  
'Yeah. You would have liked her too Bee. She played games, because she wasn't good at lobbing like the rest of the wreckers.'  
'Yeah Yeah.' Miko snapped 'Voltaegis was AMAZING, Voltaegis was FUN, Voltaegis was the best-'  
'No she wasn't!' Ratchet threw a tool across the room 'She broke my stuff. And she was stubborn; hot tempered, ignorant, and a control freak!'  
'Kinda like you Ratchet?' Jack asked casually.  
'Yes. Exactly!' Ratchet nodded, and pressed a few more buttons on his fuzzing out screen 'Wait no!-

They all laughed, with the exception of Optimus and Ratchet, the latter grumbled but busied himself with his failing equipment when finally it came back onsite with some MINOR assistance from Raf. The map came clear but there had changed. There now was a big red bleep, an emergency signal, a few clicks from where Ratchet just bridged his teammates from. Ratchet looked at it in shock; the signal had been active for half an hour. Not long after they returned to base. 'SOS cry out from... Volt!' Ratchet decoded the message and read it aloud to the base 'Hello my wonderful Autobot friends' As he said it, Ratchet even spoke with a pleasant manner 'I am being attacked and overpowered by big bad Decepticon soldiers. Can you please send backup? Lots of backup. I will be most appreciative - and hurry I cannot hold on much longer. '

Bumblebee didn't need telling twice, he ran straight back to the ground bridge as Ratchet prepared to set coordinates.  
'Wait.' Bulkhead stepped closer to the screen. 'Volt is a femmebot of few words and a wrecker...'  
Miko understood where Bulkhead was going 'Wreckers... They never call for backup!'

Ratchet looked at the message again 'You're right Bulkhead. Volt is never this polite either.'  
'A trap then?' Optimus mused, 'Be on your guard Autobots. Ratchet, call Arcee to return to base but on standby, we may need her assistance.'  
'What about us?' Miko ran down the stairs to the bridge platform. 'What can we do?'  
'Stay here.' Optimus said without a second thought.  
Miko groaned 'Naw, we never have any fun!'

Jack and Raf looked at her from atop the ramps then exchanged glances to one another before the ground bridge was opened, Ratchet ensured they would land away from the distress calls marker.

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee entered the tunnel, prepared to sneak up on their enemy rather than fall right into their trap - when their forms disappeared and the bridge closed, Ratchet quickly called Arcee to return, then cut her off to keep the comms clear.

-Bait &amp; Lure-

Voltaegis stood still, a Vehicon gun aimed at her head but she was patient - something she never used to be. She issued the distress signal for the Autobots but also a quieter signal to Artistar Guard, Volt hoping it was masked by the Autobot SOS. She needed Aristar to stay hidden and not attempt to rescue her - the cons found Volt easy but when the Autobots bridged away, Aristar sulked and sped off herself, leaving Volt to transform into her jeep and follow - as usual.

Volt's only hope now is that her over-the-top sweet message would be read correctly and the Autobots will be prepared for the ambush. Two Vehicon's that stood with Volt, they were all the bait. With Knock Out and Breakdown on either side in the rocky canyon, and Airachnid gone underground, there was nothing to show there was any more danger than what was present and accounted for. Volt suspected there was more to their ambush though – only two Vehicon's? Impossible.

She eyed the sides of their position, saw no movement, but managed to trace a good advantage point - as she continued to stare, a small metal snake flicked back and forth. A signal from Aristar. Volt was half impressed with her detection of a strong strategic position but mostly angry she chose to ignore her command.

Volt turned back to the direction they all expected the Autobots to come from. Brooding over Airachnid's last words to her, a flash of that smug smile burned into Volts memory, the words slipping out like poison

_(('Where is your little kitten? I've got a yarn for her' the spider con held a ball of webbing playfully in front of her. ' I'm sure she would just die playing with it.'))_

Volt dared not to think about what would happen if Airachnid found Aristar or vice versa. Aristar was flashy but Airachnid was venomous.

-Aristar's Point-

Aristar Guard rapped longer pointed fingers over the rocks she hid behind, and retracted her tail back from visual of those Vehicon's. She knew her mother wouldn't accept her choice to come back for her but she wasn't a sparkling anymore and Aristar was determined to prove that - by saving her. Slowly she crawled across the terrain towards another peeping point; just behind the bait - and slightly back from a large blue mech with red face and yellow eyes. He was fidgeting a lot, bored of where he hid. Aristar looked at his weapons - hammer, cannons...

'Hmm... Strong, slow, probably not sharp but hot tempered, powerful weapons, looks to be itching for a fight, likely experienced...' Aristar purred softly to herself and continued to watch the mech to analyse the chances and choices of combat success 'Weaknesses; Speed, agility, ground bound, impulsive but one hit from that hammer will shut me off cold.'

As she watched on, taking as much time as she could (one thing her mother always said was to never rush calculations - that got you captured), Aristar came closer and closer to concluding if she used unpredictability and agility - she could beat the big blue con. However she was still hesitant - as soon as she blew her cover the other cons would be right on her - she needed stealth, he needed to be drawn away.

She slid her tail down the rocks, curling carefully to avoid others seeing it. Then she tapped the end quietly on the ground behind him. The blue mech didn't even flinch. Artistar tapped harder, dragged it across the hardened earth an bashed it into small organise weeds but he still didn't turn.  
'Grr what are you deaf?' she hissed and narrowed her optics on the back of his head. 'Ahh I got it.'

Breakdown heard a tapping from behind him but it was far too small for him to care - he was determined to show Airachnid his skills, after all the spider con was interesting - he wanted to make himself interesting to her. This meant staying focused and ready to spring the ambush - even if it was boring and the tapping got louder before It stopped suddenly and he sighed, cursing the wildlife of this planet.

Shortly after the tapping stopped, the rasping of metal against rock began, accompanied with a soft purr and curious cat-like murmurs. Breakdown cringed, wishing the fleshy animal would just go away. A small rock, mere pebble to the large mech, hit him in the back, he sniffed back contempt and turned around. That was when he saw a navy cord rope, made of metal, swirling back and forth; its neon green tip lightly tapped the ground and gestured for him to come to it. Breakdown followed with his single optic, the tail up the side of the rocks, at the top, as the sun poured through, he saw the silhouette of long rake-like hands, scratching the rocks, and two angular green eyes peered softly over the same rock at him. Breakdown realised this was the missing jet that they were sent after - his time to shine!

Breakdown growled but he wasn't angry, he was eager to get the fight started so set off up the cliff, Aristar giggled in triumph and retracted her tail again to her side. She bolted away on foot purposely keeping within close range for him – she also predicted he was a mech who liked to fight – not shoot. She needed to get much distance between the prepared Decepticon ambush and her planned spit with the big con.

Breakdown stayed in pursuit of her, calling her to stand and fight him. Aristar began to realise this must be her calling card. She stopped suddenly and turned around; in the open air they could fight one on one, face to face, no sneak attacks – exactly as he would like it, only she had space to move and outsmart him.

The blue mech stopped away from the jet, ready for the face off. 'Here kitty kitty...' Breakdown cooed to the young femmebot before him, his hammer teasing back and forth to goad her.  
'Come at me Cyclops!' Aristar hissed arrogantly, guns humming to life - just waiting for the moment to strike.  
'Ready when you are...' Breakdown snubbed off her enticement.  
'What's your name?' She purred, tail flicking behind her. 'I like to keep a track of the ones I snuff.'  
'Breakdown.' he said, not taking the bait.  
'How fitting. I'll remember that when I take you out.'  
'You planning on fighting or dating me?'  
'I'm a femme, I can multitask!' She smiled proudly, and seductively posed as if prove her 'feminine skills'  
'Your place or mine?' Breakdown purred, distracting her as long as possible.  
'Never on a first date.'  
'You're excited though, I can tell.'  
'You're the one blushing...' she retorted matter-of-factly. Aristar let her guns die still, with the back and forth come backs it was clear he wasn't going to strike until she really insulted him.

'No need to get catty.' Breakdown chuckled, rather enjoying the banter, especially when the plot was almost set.  
'Well, you didn't ask for my name-'  
'-Didn't care.'

Aristar paused, her mind went blank. She brandished her fists at him instead and snarled her words 'You're gonna eat the earth!'  
'I think not.' Breakdown said with a knowing smile as several cord like tendrils snaked behind his naive combatant and waited, like the viper ready to strike.  
'So sure you are of my demise, when I have so many advantages over you.'  
'You don't have one thing...' Breakdown said almost laughing 'Soundwave.'  
'A what?'  
'A who.' Breakdowns face cracked into a broad grin just as the navy cords wrapped around the cocky femme's arms with lightning speed. One cord line curled around both her legs - including her tail – immobilising her. Aristar let out a small scream and grunt then cursed her ill luck 'Not again ' she screeched almost like she was having a tantrum 'You silly sparkling!' The words came as if they were spoken to her often, even taking on her mother's articulate accent 'Look before you leap. LOOK!'

'Hah. We should install a scratching post in our brig…' Breakdown said to Soundwave as both watched her struggle to jump up and down. Soundwave restrained his captive with little effort when Breakdown added 'This one's gonna need it when she throws a hissing fit!'

Breakdown laughed by himself, especially at his knowledge of cat jokes and puns. Soundwave looked at him. When Breakdown realised only he laughed he stopped suddenly and turned away, frustrated by the lack of response and muttering under breath 'Knock Out would have laughed...'

Breakdown approached Aristar with a triumphant grin, he raised his hammer above her head and cooed 'Down kitty.' The war hammer came with little force, after all, his opponent was smaller than Arcee - he need not nearly the same strength. As predicted, Aristar felt limp after the strike. Soundwave let go and her lifeless form crashed to the earth; face first.

'Now who's eating earth? Hah!' Breakdown smiled and looked again at Soundwave for reassurance of his joke. This time the navy con responded with a recorded message;

'Silence.' The words were Megatron's but came out with Soundwave's robotic echo. Breakdown nodded almost sadly, and bent down to pick the captive up.

.-.-.

_**-Authors Note-**_  
_**Again more dialogue and hardly any prose. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, even with a little violins and temper tantrum from Arcee. tried to keep drama to minimum.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trap

_**Please note this chapter hasn't yet been proofread by me. There is going to be few mistakes. Sorry!  
Over and Out!**_

.-.-.

A feeling of dread tugged at Voltaegis' spark. She flinched when a sudden thud of pain followed closely after it. Volt froze. These feelings were not hers.

Panic fluttered over the ex-wrecker when she realised the dread and pain she experienced was that of her daughters, Aristar Guard. What happened to her? Why was she not following her daughters trail? Where was Airachnid? Did Airachnid find her? As these questions spun around in her thought processor, she struggled hard to keep the fatalistic answers at bay.

'Don't worry.' she whispered 'Help is coming' This was to convince herself more than anything else. The Vehicon that held her captive asked what she said but Volt remained tight lipped even though they knew the Autobots would be coming, their arrival however was taking longer than anyone expected and the second Vehicon beside her aimlessly paced back and forth in boredom.

-rescue team-

Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived back to the deserts of Jasper. Optimus wouldn't admit it but he was mostly worried by how close the cons are to their secret base and they didn't even know it. Perhaps they presumed their enemies had bridged to the canyons of Jasper, and that's exactly how Optimus wanted to keep it. Bulkhead and Bee waited for his order, and Optimus pondered the best course to take. Should he be incredibility logical, like Prowl would have been, and devise an elaborate plan the cons might be working with and counteract that plan? Or should he keep things simple, as sometimes simple was always overlooked and useful.

Simple seemed to be the option Optimus was leaning to, as his instinct told him this and he had learned often to trust those instincts. He turned to Bumblebee, to give him first his commands 'Bee. I need you to scout wide, the left flank of Volt's position. Come up carefully towards it, keep your optics alert. Bulkhead and I will take the right.' Bee gave Optimus a Cybertronian salute of acknowledgement and went to charge off before Optimus added 'On my command, Bee, I need to you draw attention to your side, either engage the enemy or dance - I don't care how you do it, just get them to turn away from our direction.'

Bee once again nodded, accepting the task and transformed, speeding away from his comrades eager for battle. Optimus then turned his attention to his larger companion. 'Bulkhead. Drive with me. We'll take the right flank. Are you confident Volt hinted to five cons?'  
'Yes sir. Her SOS consisted of five distinct faulty sentences.'  
'That's good enough for me. Transform and roll out. Stay close to me.'

Bulkhead formed into his vehicular mode, followed by Optimus - the truck and off-road due drove out wide on the right side, as planned - as basic as it was. Several clicks out and they were ready to start cutting in. Ratchet called over the commlink line to inform them Arcee was back and ready to go when they called. Optimus had a bad feeling, as if he was missing something. Volt mentioned five cons, but what if there were more - and did that five include Vehicon's?

As they approached Volts beacon, both slowed down and transformed into robot mode, so they could sneak up to the position better. It didn't take long though to come across the clearing where Soundwave stood and Breakdown bent down in. At first Optimus was to call the attack, when he saw a crumbled form get scooped up by the chunky blue mech. It was Aristar Guard.

'Oh no.' Bulkhead sighed 'The poor little thing. Let me pound them into dust!'  
'Easy Bulkhead.' Optimus warned, with a hand over his comrades shoulder. He wanted a better plan than blazai frontal attack 'We still need stealth and they have a hostage.' Optimus was tempted to fire upon them none the less but opted to use Bee prematurely in their ambush.

'Bumblebee.' he called over the comms 'Aristar is located and down. Strike now!'

The two Autobots waited for the distraction, but they needn't wait long for their scout was quick to act. Soundwave looked in the direction of the commotion, away from the hiding enemy, and Breakdown, with Aristar slung over his shoulder, followed the vacant gaze of the communications con. Optimus moved first, Bulkhead closely behind him - charging towards the enemy, guns out and running hot.

-Decepticon Retal-

Soundwave turned to face the onslaught before Optimus' first shot arrived, he stepped subtly to one side as the blast flew passed and struck Breakdown instead. The blue con succumbed to the pain and fell to one knee, his captive slipped off his angular position and crashed to the floor again. 'Nice work Soundwave...' Breakdown chided, and transformed his hand back into the hammer after unleashing his gun to fire back. 'Care-factor: Zero.' Soundwave played a radio recording of a local human drama show that only infuriated the bulky mech more.

The navy soldier approached calmly his advancing adversary, Optimus Prime, and prepared to fight. On contact, he blocked strike after strike with incredible speed. Sheer strength aside, Soundwave would be quite victorious.

On the other side of the fight Breakdown charged at Bulkhead, his favourite fiend, and the two met much the same way they always do. Full force! 'Late as usual Autobots!' he goaded, just as Bulkheads wrecking ball struck his face but it was merely a child's slap to the heavyweights. 'Of course' Bulkhead retorted with lightning speed 'Wouldn't want to disappoint.' The two mechs grabbed one another, and wrestled for superior strength. Breakdown took the upper hand early, and had Bulkhead succumbing to his force, as the green bot fell to his knees.

Artistar Guard was left lying on the ground, but Soundwave didn't stray far from her body and ensured she was always on his side of the fight. Soundwave then utilised his cable-lines, and wrapped one each around Optimus' arms. The prime was halted momentarily but managed to bring his leg up and kick Soundwave off him, he used so much power behind the kick that Soundwave was pushed away completely and crashed into Breakdown.

Breakdown lost balance as his fellow con collided and both were thrown from his private one-on-one match with Bulkhead. This allowed Bulkhead to secure the feline captive - who by now was moving awake. Then Optimus charged again. Soundwave stood up quickly, turned down to his comm receiver then transformed and shot off away from the fight. Breakdown stared at him unbelieving he abandoned him with two Autobots. He watched as in slow motion, the hard advancing Prime and braced himself for impact.

-left flank-

Bumblebee inched closer to the enemy from his hiding spot, which happened to be situated behind the cons red medic, Knock Out. Bee was ready to strike, if only Optimus gave the order - sitting around waiting and watching was not his cube of Energon, especially since the vain con was quietly listening to a radio station that raved on about a European car show.

"Germany is making a killing with this year's beauties but Opel's new thing seems to be the head turner of the fast and fancy, with designers Karl Vonkass and Mik Onamich at the helm is not hard to see why-"  
'Ooh' Knock Out enthused 'I do love a Karl and Mik sports body...'  
"Opel's Speedster Accel, not only glistens with faceted high gloss chrome mag wheels, 13 inch open cross grill, and double rear spoiler but she roars to life with her 7-speed dual-clutch automated semi-automatic..."  
'Flashy, with torque!" Knock Out said as if talking to a lover 'Come on Autobots! I'm missing this!'

'Bumblebee-' the familiar commanding voice of Optimus Prime came though the scout's commlink. 'Aristar is located and down. Strike now!'

The yellow car stood up and aimed at his target, who still stared off into space dreaming about the Opel Accel. Shots were fired at the con the moment his daydreaming drifted over to Bee's location and the red con realised he had been flanked but Knock Out was still caught off guard.

'Ah!" Knock Out snarled as he spied his chassis front, a shallow scratch and ding beamed back at him along with his crumbled light 'That was my headlight you.. you... You're gonna feel this!' Knock Out transformed his hand into his classic buzz saw, sparked his prod to life and charged at the Autobot who sprung him.

The two matched mechs duelled back and forth, Bee often grazing Knock Out with blast shots but Knock Out managed to cut deep into the scouts arm with his saw (and a triumphant 'Hah!'). It was a minor wound that Bee chose to take, as the other option was a powerful surge from the prod. Their fight had moved from the cover and to the attention of Volt and her captors. That's when one Vehicon moved towards the duo, leaving Volt with the other.

Bee lunged forward with his fist (at such a close close range it made it hard for him to shoot) and Knock Out returned the charge, face full of fury (most likely over the number scratches) with his prod ready to strike first. In a swift single action, Bee turned his back towards the con and ducked beneath the handle of the prod, grasping it backwards in his hand. Knock Out hovered behind him, chest to back, trying to pry Bee's hands off of his own hand by thrusting the saw towards his face. Bee continued to move backwards into Knock Out personal space - dodging the blade by slightly so that only a thin slither touched his plating. That was when the red con slipped off balance and released the prod for the heroic scout to utilise.

Knock Out cursed his bad luck, and stumbled backwards away from his enemy and closer to the Vehicon reinforcement, who approached Bee with guns blasting. The Autobot intruder prepared himself to attack the drone as well but didn't advance at him, waited for them to meet him. The Vehicon just passed Knock Out when a shadow fell over it, Bee glanced up as a large blue mech fell on top of the Vehicon.

'Breakdown!' Knock Out cheered his comrade's arrival, unfazed by the sudden demise of the Vehicon 'Welcome to the party. Who threw you down here?'  
'Prime.'  
'Oh that's nice...' Knock Out looked on casually, as if he didn't hear much but gasped suddenly 'PRIME?!'  
'Yep.'  
"Bzzz. brrrrn. Brill. Ziipp' Bumblebee's audio came out mockingly. 'I'm sorry.' Knock Out said, playfully 'You're old enough now. You should be using your big spark voice!' Knock Out and Breakdown laughed hard at the gutless joke, while Bee buzzed furiously.

'ENOUGH!' A deep sinister voice roared through the small canyon and commanded silence.

-trap within a trap-

On the highest peak, the form of Megatron stood, gun cannon cocked, behind him a sleek silver jet flashed passed, transformed mid-air and landed next to his leader, he was followed by a battle worn navy jet who landed on the other side.

'I grow tired of this.' Megatron said as if he really was bored of the fight. He stared in particular down to Voltaegis who had one of his Vehicon's in a vicelike headlock - Volt stared up and quickly released the con, but punched him into stasis lock anyway. 'Two traps are better than one.' Megatron added, not impressed by her final action.

As if on cue, Airachnid sauntered down the canyon side laughing evilly, she stopped halfway and revealed a line of her web held firmly in her hand. Before anyone could understand what this meant, she tugged the line with great force.

Bumblebee felt a pull then was dragged by his leg, backwards passed where he was originally hiding and then was strung up with the web tether - his swinging form smacked into an entire spider web and he hung there powerless and struggling to break free.

Optimus and Bulkhead were also dragged backwards by one webline around their legs and thrown into a web together. Bulkhead grumbled his failure to see, and Optimus agreed - apologising for not seeing this either.

. . .

One by one Airachnid wrapped their captives tight with the webbing and piled them together for Megatron to destroy. Optimus had tried to radio Ratchet but soundwave has released a sonic field that destroyed the connection.

Optimus Prime struggled against the web, but Breakdown stepped on his head to stop him moving. Bumblebee buzzed insults and obscenities to his captors as Knock Out shocked him with his prod. 'Much better.' He said to the unconscious scout. Bulkhead taunted Soundwaves approach, but the navy con stood undaunted, just stared down at him.

Voltaegis, she was not webbed up, she watched on but did nothing to fight it only turned her head away and stared down at the ground. She was joined by Airachnid whom patted her on the head with a spider leg. Volt growled at the condescending nature of it then gasped, suddenly she was overheating. She stared down at her chest, to see one of Airachnid's many other legs poking out between her chassis. The purple and green jeep fell to her knees as Airachnid whispered to her.

'Nobody likes a traitor' The spider femme removed her leg, with a trail of Energon to let Volt fall to the ground.

-memories-

Starscream stood quietly next to Megatron, honestly impressed with the plan which formed and worked - However he couldn't shake the feeling of knowing the dying violet jeep. 'Hmm now where do I know her from? Kaon?' he mused, but shook his head 'Prison. Yes. Was she a captive?' He wondered out loud but not loud enough for others to hear. 'Hmm getting close. Did I tortu-' Starscream stopped short and stared down at her 'Oh.' his vocals dropped in pitch 'Now I know her.'

Starscream felt awkward, watching her dying now. A strange feeling. Half of him wanted to save her so the other half could kill her. Then his anger boiled. How dare Airachnid get to kill someone! The spider brat only just arrived! The conflict inside his thought processors subsided quickly though. He had more important things to worry about, like taking over the Decepticons.

-one last shot-

'Stand aside Breakdown. I need a clear shot.'

The blue mech complied to his leaders orders, stepped off Optimus Primes head and calmly stood away, far away, further than needed but he wanted to make sure not to get hit by shrapnel. He had already been busting a nut all day and wasn't taking chances. As he looked at the Autobot line up, he noticed the feline wasn't present. Not wanting to state the obvious, and get in trouble, he suggested to Knock Out instead.

'What young femme?' his over polished but banged up comrade said, as if he had lost the plot long ago.  
'The one stealing our Energon.'  
'I don't know.' Knock out shrugged 'But no-one else is worried.'

Megatron took aim at Optimus and fired. The blast was microseconds off leaving his gun barrel, when the navy tail of Aristar curled around his arm and cannon, and tugged it enough to throw the entire shot off course, and destroy the bonds holding the Autobot leader. Her glory was short lived: Starscream snared her without much effort for she was midway collapsing in exhaustion anyway. Megatron no longer got a chance to defeat Optimus and so her work was done.

Prime stood up but the cons around him already scattered away towards their leader, including Airachnid. Prime's only concern laid with the severely wounded Volt. He even ignored his imprisoned team mates but a flash of blue flew into the fight like a whirlwind, slicing with her arm blades the web around Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Arcee ordered the Autobots to retrieve Aristar Guard. Her command was all too late. Soundwave had already activated their bridge and was now only the last standing. They got what they really came for.

Arcee, who was late to the fight groaned. 'Frag you all, Decepticon scum!'

.-.-.

**_-authors note-_**

**_Sorry peeps, rushed the ending. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :P_**


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy Within

_**Thanks for reading thus far. Be prepared for a info dump and some violins, I will try to keep them both minimum and intend to later flesh it out better but for now, you have to suffer them :( I'd say there is two (or 3) more chapters before the spark hunting comes... and I cant wait! but I have to keep the story rolling. Enjoy this one in the meantime. **_  
_**Over and out.**_

.-.-.

'Levels are weak but stable.' Ratchet said seriously to Optimus Prime, both standing over the medbed with a stasis locked patient 'You got her here just in time. That spider con missed any real vital parts but, if it had been any longer she would have had a slow and painful death.'  
'Thank you Ratchet.' Optimus patted his friend on the shoulder.  
'I'll keep her in stasis lock for now.' Ratchet added, staring down at his patient with concern 'If she doesn't need it for recovery, we'll need it for our sanity. Never separate a mother from her child. I can only imagine a Voltaegis mother would be worse.'  
'Ha ha.' Optimus mused 'Keep me updated. As soon as she is processing clearly. I need to speak with her.'  
'Alright Optimus.'

Optimus looked over the silent jeep once more, a thought crossed his mind but he wanted to speak with Volt before that thought took wings and really damaged any chances of Volt returning to the Autobots. As he made his way back to the computers, Arcee cycled to him and transformed. She had gone on another silent ride alone. No doubt blaming herself for Volt's injuries and losing Aristar. So much for second chances.

'Optimus.'  
'Arcee I know what you're going to say and the answer is no.'  
'But Optimus. I failed to rescue Volt when she was captured. I won't fail her daughter.'  
'Arcee.'  
'This is history repeating itself. I can redeem my honour and would be willing to lead, or follow, in a rescue team.'  
'Arcee...' Optimus sighed.  
'I have been thinking of a plan too. We need to find a con mine, draw their attention to it. I can sneak on board-'  
'Arcee!' Optimus tone took on the authority of the true leader, this caught the attention of Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who stopped and stared for Optimus had not used this tone on his fellow Autobots for a while now.  
Optimus drew in ventilation slowly. 'You do not need to redeem yourself. We will rescue Aristar Guard. But we must be cautious. Diligent. Was it not this type of planning that resulted in Voltaegis' capture to begin with? You will do her no honour in displaying the same and having either yourself or another member captured in her daughters place.'

Arcee fell silent. Optimus was ashamed of how he said it but he knew she need a straight forward answer and he was making no apologies just yet. He walked over to the computer grid and sighed, wondering where on this earth was the Nemesis and how will they ever get on board to find and free their captive? The only answer was logical. Volt had a direct connection to her child and was the only one who could show them but her current predicament meant they had to wait, and waiting only allowed the Decepticons more time to permanently damage Aristar.

-imprisonment-

'The itsy, bitsy spider...' a slow sultry voice crooned in melody, coming from the shadows of the cell room on Nemesis. Aristar Guard tried to turn around to see behind her but hanging by your arms in the middle of the room made that almost impossible. The voice continued to sing 'Found a kitten in jail...'  
'Who's there?' Aristar whimpered even after forcing herself to speak with confidence, she failed miserably. Might have had something to do with her injuries post capture.  
'The itsy, bitsy spider...'  
'Show yourself you coward!'  
'Ripped off the kittens tail!'  
'AHHHHHHHH' Aristar screamed with every vocal processor - feeling the pain radiated hardest in her processor core as it tried to understand what was happening and why, then it moved into her spark with a burning sensation.

-infirmary-

'AHHH!' Volt bolted upright.  
'Ah!' Ratchet jumped back. He had just been examining some minor head trauma on his patient when her optics flashed open, nearly scaring the lubricant out of him as she were meant to be in stasis lock. 'Easy Voltaegis... Calm down!. You're safe now.'  
'PAIN!' Volt howled, thrashing her arms to get Ratchet's hands off her shoulders. 'So much pain!'  
'You can't possibly feel much, I've got you on-'  
'Not mine!' Volt cried breathlessly, 'Not mine! Let go off me, I have to save her!' Volt elbowed the medic with great force for someone who should have been under stasis still.  
'OPTIMUS!' Ratchet called but Optimus was already at his side after hearing her scream. Optimus held her down with little effort while Ratchet took a canister and syringe. Arcee approached the bed, to try and speak sense into Volt.

'Volt... Optimus is organising a rescue team as we speak' she said soothingly 'We just need a little time. Please we will save her.'  
'OH I'M SURE YOU WILL!' Volt spat, green optics full of furious rage.  
'Volt!' Optimus warned, the second time today to use his leader voice before he softened it 'Calm down. We will rescue Aristar Guard.'  
'NO!' Volt shouted, 'I WILL!' and then attempted to twist under primes grip and squirm her way freedom. 'You don't know what its like to be captured by the cons!'  
'I do.' Arcee said solemnly and stared at Volt who stopped struggling even though half of her was already off the medbed. Arcee was pleased her words quieted their difficult patient a little more - the least she could do.

'Now.' Ratchet said with a loaded syringe 'Slap your aft to the bed before I jab you with enough sedative to have you in stasis lock until returement.'

-imprisonment-

So far it had only been the Vehicon's who toyed with her hanging form - after of course they strung her up and ensured her tail was well strapped to her leg and not going anywhere. Even so, it was just their simple poking and prodding, just to hear her hiss. She hated being powerless. The Vehicon's left her when they got bored - or so Aristar thought until the spider lady emerged singing from the shadows of the cell with sinister purple eyes, glowing in glee, and then the femme's hand gripped the base of Aristar's tail, and literally tore it from the socket. A swift flow of Energon followed the mutilation and Aristar cried when she saw the limb slide through the bond around her leg and crash with a clatter to the floor below. Her tail, her oh so beautiful tail.

'There there pussy cat-' Airachnid soothed, with an evil smirk. She then kicked Aristar's tail towards the cells door, the metal scraped lifeless across the grill flooring.  
'I am not a cat!' Aristar snarled through tears, she had yet to learn to control the emotions and build a stronger tolerance to pain. Her head was still throbbing from the hammer hit from the blue mech, she had been grateful the silver jet just held her around the neck.  
'Tell me...' Spider lady started to say.  
'Never…' Aristar then felt a bang to the back of her head, followed by a sharp pain into her thigh - she dared not look down, she didn't need to - the seeping of warm Energon was enough to tell her it was wounded even before the pain settled in and her processor acknowledged it.

'Tell me, how does a little pathetic creature like yourself... find the Nemesis?'  
'I am just _that good_.'  
'No.' Airachnid laughed 'You're not. You are brave if but foolish, I give you that but you're not _**that good**_.' She rested her head on Aristar's shoulder in a strange cold affection 'Soundwave is _that good_. I am _**that good**_. But you... You're mediocre - a flyby night. Megatron's fascination will wear off when he sees the cowardly cat in real action. It's not difficult to find the Nemesis really, nor to board it undetected for so long, even sneaking up on Megatron to throw his aim...'  
'Have you ever done any of that?' Aristar screeched softly, just as Airachnid raked a blade across her back slow and deliberate.

'No. I haven't but how are you doing it?'  
'I guess - _AH!_ \- I am - n_eww... Ah!_ \- _**that good**_.' Aristar sobbed her last words as she now bled slowly from several open wounds, her head slumped over in defeat - too much effort to hold it up now and the pain she felt was better felt relaxed and offline.  
'Whatever.' Airachnid said, bringing an Energon prod forward to Aristar's back. Aristar heard an electrical charge up, moments before her body came rigid and every wire burned into overload, then her optics fluttered into darkness.

-infirmary-

Optimus returned to the medbed to speak with Voltaegis. The purple and green jeep, though wounded, was upright and eager to get moving, but Optimus was not yet ready with a plan. He needed to speak with Volt first, and alone. Optimus sent Ratchet away, despite numerous protests and stood next to the bed, Volt somehow knew what this was going to be about and didn't look at him.

'Volt.' Optimus said, and waited for her response. She simply cringed at the mention of her name and cowered over further 'That ambush. I have to ask. There were words exchanged that I don't think you thought I heard.'  
'No.' Volt sighed; fully aware Optimus knew 'What do you want from me?'

Optimus breathed deep, feeling terrible for bringing this up at this time but her reactions to it only made him want to know more. 'What did they mean?' as he finished he noticed Volt thinking over a response. He was ready to pick up every detail in case she chose to lie, of it Volt refused to answer altogether, he hoped she wouldn't. Prime then added 'Were you involved in that ambush too?'  
'No!' she snapped, 'My daughter was taken and you want to blame me?'  
'Then set what I am thinking right.' Optimus said firmly, then he saw her shoulders fall in defeat.  
'Its a long story you wont want to hear...' She said at first, not daring to look up at him.  
'I'm not going anywhere soon. I need the truth-'  
'But Aristar...'  
'Truth first.'

'Alright!' Volt said and laid down on the bed to calm herself while Optimus waited patiently, she closed her optics and spoke as if having them open made her re-experience the story. 'I was captured. They tortured me. So what? But no-one came to save me and I lost hope. I wanted to die, sometimes thought I did.' Optimus stared sadly at her, this was his Autobot, a soldier that fought in the wars against the Decepticons, like himself and his current crew, how could they have failed her and how many others did they fail?

'But I kept strength, for whatever reason. I decided, for escape, I would need to pretend. As I was powerless, seduction was all I could think that would work. It took time though, my main torture warden was mistrusting, and hard to warm to my advances. Long story short, he eventually gave in, and I pretended to enjoy my time with him. Over time he trusted me enough to free me but by then, I realised no-one was coming for me and I was falling into the trap I was setting. That was when I chose to stay - with him - as a Decepticon.'

Volt fell silent, allowing her old leader to absorb the information. Though Optimus was prepared this was where the story was going, it still hurt to hear it directly, and it now made him weary, as they might have a Decepticon sitting in their base. As any good leader should, he waited to hear the rest, as he knew she was not finished. Only then would he pass judgement.

'I didn't just become a Decepticon.' Volt continued with a shameful drop of her head 'I embraced it. I took great joy is hurting and tormenting my old Autobot friends because I truly hated them and yet I failed to see the lies that spun since my capture. Not one Autobot knew I was a con either. I changed my name and colour and kept all those who recognised me dead. All except Prowl. He was an important Autobot after all, worth something to keep prisoner, so I captured him - now though I think he knew me and let me capture him. I was tasked with getting information from him too. I enjoyed it, but hated that he knew I was an enemy now. He was quiet too, just stared at me, almost sad. I ended up breaking down, unable to take the pressure of his disappointment, before I demanded he tell me why I should not be a Decepticon when my so called friends abandoned me? Do you know what he said?'

Optimus waited, until Volt looked at him - he didn't know it was a literal question for him to answer. 'Something wise I suspect.'

'Wise and logical. As always.' Volt said with a sad sigh 'He told me my signature was lost. They had no reason for a rescue me and the base I was taken to was heavily guarded, it would have cost several lives to rescue the body of one already registered dead. Of course I looked into his claims and was shocked to discover a prototype signature scrambler. and it was installed in me - complete with a datafile of my behaviours... right up until the previous day. I went back to my lover and questioned this, he didn't deny it - didn't even care and he was the one working on it! So I did what any decent Decepticon does: Waited until he left, destroyed everything I could get to and its data from his lab, and then broke Prowl from the prison. Together we used stealth - Prowls idea - to escape.'

Optimus nodded his head, he understood her circumstances were certainly innocent enough but wasn't sure if now would be the best time to inform the other team. 'Did Prowl not ask you to come back?' he asked, not sure Prowl would abandon a severely confused and recent convert, to her own devices.

'Yes but I refused.' Volt sat up, and folded her arms across her chest as if suddenly feeling cold 'Prowl insisted I would be alright, under his guardianship but it wasn't the mistrust I would receive from the Autobots that stopped me. It was me. I was no longer an Autobot. I killed them. I hated them. Such strong feelings and actions against such innocent souls? I was better off away from them.'

'I understand then.' Optimus looked up and gestured for Ratchet to come back 'that is enough for now.' he said and watched Ratchets approach, the medic had been standing away but watching his patient with frustrated unease. 'For the record, Prowl was right. I would not blame you for what you did, under the extreme circumstances but wish you would have had more faith in us.'

'That is what makes you a great leader and me just a soldier.' Volt said with a smile 'I fear now, Aristar may go through those same circumstances - she is impressionable and naive, even if she tries hard to be good, but she is just as much my daughter as she is her fathers. Which is why I want to be part of the group to save Aristar. I need to be able to talk to her if-'  
'Ahp-!' Ratchet interjected classically 'You are not yet nearly enough ready to go about normal business, let alone join a rescue team.'  
'We are going to need her Ratchet, either way' Optimus said 'She can locate her sparkling and the Nemesis.'

'So when do we start?' Arcee joined the group, eager to assemble and oblivious to the downturn of Volts head at her arrival. Optimus understood Volt wasn't yet ready to accept her treason as easy as he was to understand it.

-prisoner transport-

Breakdown, rubbed his arm with the recent treatment it received from their leader. They failed. Lord Megatron failed to kill Prime and so they failed. Megatron took that anger out on them and not the little brat who currently hung in the torture cell. Breakdown banged the door light on the side of the cell entrance with more force than needed. It opened quickly to reveal the young navy jet in stasis and stained with streaks of Energon which had dried over her entire form leaving glowing rivers of semi translucent fluid. The Energon which had not dried slowly dripped off and pooled on the floor beneath her.

'Wake up – eh?' Breakdown said as he entered but kicked his foot on something. When he looked down, he saw their captive's tail and a small Energon puddle at the base where it was removed. Breakdown hesitated. A hand subconsciously moved up to his patched eye but he was distracted when moaning came from the hanging prisoner. 'Morning pretty kitty... ready to be taken to the shelter?' Breakdown smirked as he spoke. Aristar said nothing which kind of hurt the mech who did enjoy their barrage of banter during the firefight.

Breakdown, tapped a few buttons on the grid, which had the jet lowered before the Energon clasps buzzed out and she fell, once again, face first into her own Energon spill. The blue mech watched her squirm briefly but her energy was low and she collapsed again into a stasis lock. With little effort he walked over and hauled her up in one hand. Her painful yelp came out muffled ad he was none too gentle but still she didn't resist much. Breakdown then threw her form over his shoulder and marched toward the door, a tiny bit annoyed of his meagre task. As they neared the door he noticed her tail forlorn on the floor, once again he couldn't help but hesitate at the site.

What he didn't know is Aristar was listening to her mother for once and Volts insistent motherly voice played over and over in her mind 'When captured. Lose yourself. Block it all out. You're my daughter, you'll be strong enough. Stay strong.' Aristar never realised just how hard that would be.

.-.-.

_**-Authors Note-**_  
_**And we are done. Again can I apologise for the info dump of Volt's past? Because I'm going to: Sooo sorry! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unchained Captive

**I am very sorry for the delay. Work picked up and my laptop charger went MIA :/ This chapter is also moe like a Part A to two (or three) part. None the less I hope you enjoy. :) Over and Out.**

**.-.-.**

Fans whirred back to life inside a lifeless navy form which had been placed onto a bench table. A deep buzz came from inside her chassis followed by an automatic vocal recording that emitted out an unknown source "STASIS LOCK OCCURRED… INITIATING SYSTEM RECOVERY PROTOCOLS…"

Hardware diagnostic scanning...  
Warning! Rear Fan Failure (TSLRF); Bypassed. TSCRF and CSLRF boosted by thirty-two percent.  
Warning! Power Supply Unit Failure, 5volt rail pin bypassed and isolated, immediate repair required.

**! #$% - CRITICAL ERROR: unable to locate LTFA54!  
**_Ignore command accepted…_

Hardware diagnostic scan complete... 100%**  
**49 Injuries Found (22 bypassed, 17 repaired)  
2 High Risk Failures Found (2 bypassed)

**! #$% - CRITICAL ERROR: unable to locate LTFA54!  
**_Ignore command accepted…_

Hardware Damage report:  
0 permanent indentations / 1 high impact indentations / 2 low impact indentations / 0 deep punctures / 7 shallow punctures / 0 permanent lacerations / 5 deep lacerations / 34 shallow lacerations.

**! #$% - CRITICAL ERROR: unable to locate LTFA54!  
**_Ignore command accepted…_

Discomfort: 86% ^v (sporadic fall)  
Power levels: 30% vv (steady fall)  
Spark Health: 72% ^^ (steady rise)

**! #$% - CRITICAL ERROR: unable to locate LTFA54!  
**_Ignore command accepted…_

Spooling System with Hard Boot…  
**  
****SYSTEM ONLINE**

'Hello World…' Aristar Guard muttered when finally her optics flashed online after the reboot. At first she stared at the roof and slowly the agony returned to her sensors. A dull ache here, sharp pangs there. She had never felt anything quite like this, after all she had never been wounded before – or tortured. Aristar realised she lived a very sheltered life.

She attempted to piece together the events which lead her to this place, but she couldn't recall ever leaving the torture chamber – only her falling to the floor, which she thought was her inevitable death. A critical error flashed onto her visual sensor and she once again commanded to ignore it. Aristar was sadly aware her tail was still missing and frankly didn't want to be told about it again. She set a rule to automatically ignore without notification.

Neon green optics scanned the room she had been placed in. Unlike the torture chamber, there were many items of interest in this room. From what looked to be operating equipment, to things as irregular as a wire brush for cleaning the rust off joints and body armour. Slowly she moved her aching arms so as to position them and assist her sitting up off the table but she was bound at her wrists. She eyed the room again for a lever; after all, she had been left alone. Across the room were the control computer and Aristar growled. Her tail would have reached that.

The doors opened and a tall lithe shadow cast over the room, Aristar turned her head to see it was the same silver jet that held her captive after she used her last ounce of strength to redirect Megatron's cannon. Aristar stopped struggling instantly as the con casually walked in with a broad grin, most likely at her helpless predicament. Aristar turned away from him when he was close enough to touch her, as he had touched her, a single slender finger tapped her shoulder.

'Oh, don't be frightened…' He soothed in a sickly sweet tone which even Aristar couldn't trust, she none the less scoffed at his comment when he added, with just as sickly a tone 'I merely come with an offer.'  
'Keep it!' Aristar jerked her shoulder from his tapping finger. And sniffed back her rising anger, how dare they think they couldn't offer her anything she wanted.  
'What a pity…' he said holding the table as a look of absolute sadness overcame him. 'I did think you would like it, and at such a cheap price.'  
'So you're good cop.' Aristar smirked, turning her head back to him 'This Psychology won't work with me! Nor did bad cop spider lady absolve my defences.'  
'_**Airachnid**_ is not a part of this!' He said with a jealous fury as Aristar stared wide eyed but curious of this reaction to the mention of spider lady or Airachnid. He composed himself to a dignity not like a Decepticon, at least not the few she had seen, and then added smoothly 'Traitorous little spider, won't be with us long but I have lasted an eternity and my offer is, how you say,' he leaned into her audio sensor and whispered with a dark undertone 'under the radar.'

Aristar glances back and forth, thinking deep of his carefully chosen words and over the top kind nature. He couldn't be trusted that was certain but Aristar saw an honest desire to keep his offer secret from other Decepticons and that was worth her inquiring on. Aristar nodded, agreeing to play his little game, he might be a Decepticon but if he could offer her something especially since it was clear to be against his fellow comrades. 'Alright,' she said finally, keeping everything simply 'I am listening.'

The silver jet smiled, his optics burning with triumph but he was careful to not let out too much too soon. He looked down her shoulders to her bound hands and his brow furrowed with concern. 'Wouldn't you like an act of good faith to prove I can be trusted first?' His question was genuine enough and Aristar didn't think about it at first but she couldn't shake the feeling it was just another con trap – ones she were good at falling into, but Aristar prided her fast learning.

'Release me of these bonds!' she said, before he could utter another distrustful word and the jet form stepped back as if this was a silly request.  
'Are you sure,' he said slow and deliberate, hinting this was not the item of proof she wanted, with a small smile.  
'Yes!' Aristar shouted angrily, she was not trusting him and if he inclined this to be wrong then it had to be right and the longer he deliberated the less she were willing to trust him further than she could throw him.  
'Very well…' he said with a sigh. He approached the computer controls as if pleased with her answer then punched the computers command code. In an instant, the blue Energon bonds disappeared and Aristar could move freely. This was her chance and she wasn't about to let it slip.

With his back turned, she threw her entire body into a forward flip just as a surge of pain shot up through her form like a spear of lightning streaking across the sky. The young femme bent back involuntary, the pain excruciating, and her body locked so that she fell backwards again – only she landed half off the table. Unable to balance herself, Aristar finally slid head first to the floor.

The silver con turned just in time to see Aristar's less than graceful fall and chuckled as her legs failed an attempt to re-balance her body and only caused her to fall into another awkward flip. 'So much poise…' he said to himself and approached the fallen navy jet 'If I had been you, I would have requested my tail back, to give me more time to heal before presented with the offer – and quite clearly your tail is half your balance.'

'Uh, I'll remember that – ow! – next time.' Aristar choked on Energon which had come up through her internal system then rolled over painfully, resting her head on the floor.  
'While you're otherwise disposed to lie there and listen to my offer… ' He said nicely, his entire form standing over her 'How close are you to Voltaegis?'

-rescue impossible-

'What's the verdict of this location Volt?' Optimus Prime said and turned, like the rest of his team, to the violet jeep: newest member of their party.  
'No idea.' Volt admitted honestly. She then tapped her cyan glowing spark at the centre of her grill chassis three times, as if it was faulty. 'Aristar is more in tune to her spark locating capabilities than I – I've seemed to have lost my touch.'  
'Ratchet…' Optimus said through a communications link '… we need a ground bridge – again' Optimus waited for the long groan but Ratchet remained silent, he must have given up after the eighth time. 'Ratchet?'  
'Yes,' Ratchet grumbled ' I am working on it!' then a little voice called out "hey!" and Ratchet sighed deeply 'with SOME assistance from Raf.'

Concern crossed Optimus faceplate over their lack of bridge but he kept a steely demeanor. His concern however was already reflected by his team, Arcee stepped closer to him in nervous silence. Could they be stranded and have to make their own way up from the middle of South America back to Texas? All this took time. The large Autobot, Bulkhead, gently patted Volts shoulder. He understood her ache; the longer it took to get to the Nemesis, the higher chance she had at losing her daughter.

'Wait…' Volt said, her hope perked in an instant and Bulkhead withdrew his hand. She held up her hand just as an unstable ground bridge portal sparking and faded but well enough for travel. She stared into the overcast sky with thunder rumbles in the distance. Her green optics closed as light rain fell onto her double chevron mantle and dripped onto her silvery faceplate. 'She's online again.' She said without opening them 'Two-three point six-eight by one-three-three point seven-two, south east-'  
'Ratchet…' Optimus said 'Find those co-ordinates, we're coming back now.'

The team entered the bridge at a fast pace, eager to get out of the tropical nightmare, and before the bridge failed. During their brisk jog, Arcee sided up to Volt and smiled 'Lost your touch have you?'  
Volt returned her friendly gesture in silence.

Once through and back at Autobot headquarters, the open bridge collapsed with a great buzzing then ended with an explosive blast which shook the base. Ratchet looked at the bridge with anger and waved his fist at it.

'Oh now you break!' he said, reaching for a tool to throw at it and ease his frustration 'Don't fall apart the other seventeen times but when we get-'  
'Ratchet!' Optimus said, commanding his undivided attention with its tone 'Focus on getting us online again, please.'  
'Yes, of course.' Ratchet said, and moved to the bridge function panel for a diagnostic – the tiny spectacle wearing human, Raf, followed with his laptop.

'In the meantime,' Optimus turned his attention to the older humans, Jack and Miko 'Can you find us where these co-ordinates will take us?'  
'Sure.' Jack said, rushing to another laptop as he wasn't confident with the super computer.  
Miko nodded and followed, leaning over the boy like a watchful teacher 'This will be easy: as easy as sneaking out of detention with Miss Rupee. Why can't we do something bigger and better, like storm the Decepticon base?'

Ratchet gave her comment a nervous laugh, sarcastic of course and answered before anyone else could say something sensible. 'Because you would go squish…' he said, giving a hand gesture of something getting crushed.  
'Squish?' Volt asked, and looked at the tiny humans. She imagined they would explode if they met a Decepticon foot before they would go squish.  
'Yes. Squish' Ratchet repeated with a matter of fact.  
'Ugh.' Miko groaned over the course of her entire breath, 'Enough with the squishing. I got it.'

'_I_ got it!' Jack said, cutting off a response Ratchet was clearly about to make. 'It is barren land in the heart of Australia. Like Jasper.'  
'Only hotter,' Miko corrected, pointing to a temperature chart  
'Only Hotter.'  
'Drier,' She said again, her finger moving to another chart.  
'Drier then!' Jack repeated  
'And less populated with no infrastructure.'  
'Miko would you… It has roads!' Jack said, and pointed to thin pale line in the red earth showing on the satellite map. 'See? A road and look: a town. It's better than the Himalayas.'  
'You suggested the Himalayas, not me.' Miko punched Jack's shoulder which resulted in a small "ow" from him before Arcee, ordered by Optimus with mere eye contact, interjected and redirected their attention to the mission.

'So Volt,' the blue motorcycle said casually, as her steady hand forced itself between the bickering children, 'Confident with the plan?'

Voltaegis looked unsure at the question, her mind still lost in thought of her daughter Aristar Guard. Seconds before Arcee asked, a fleeting moment of pure joy burned in her spark, a feeling that came from the navy jet captive, and for that moment Volt believed she were safe. That was until a pain echoed in its wake. Aristar was free somehow but still badly wounded – no chance of escape in sight.

'Volt?' Arcee gently asked again, careful to resist the urge to swat the humans right out of her hand as they tried to smack each other through her long metal fingers. 'Are you alright?'  
'Yes.' Volt said suddenly, angry at Arcee's kindness to her. If she had known what Volt did during her time as a Decepticon – Volt suspected they would be locked in heated combat by now. The violet jeep sighed. She knew why Arcee was being overly nice, and Volt was not worthy of it – not anymore. 'Yes, sorry.' She said again, ashamed of her earlier outburst. 'Right. The plan. I am not sure actually, been far too long out of this game to answer. Ratchet would have a better understanding for strategy than I these days.'

'But are you sure what you found on the Decepticon database is true?' Bulkhead was open to rescuing Aristar but the side mission involving Starscream was not playing well in his favour.  
'Yes.' Volt said, sounding more and more like a broken record and agreeing was the only way she could communicate 'But it was not a Decepticon database. It was Shockwaves. It's since been moved to the con's after Shockwaves demise. Arcee, ' Volt grabbed the small two wheeler by her shoulders 'No matter what else you see, download file tree 5t-4r5cr3.4m alone.'

Arcee hesitated. She saw desperation in the green optics of the violet jeeps. Arcee wondered what else she could download, and if she could download it, then it would be a waste for her not to – right? What was Volt trying to hide?

'Alright.' Ratchet said, 'That should about do it.' He glanced up to see Volt holding Arcee and both looking rather cool to each other. Ratchet only peeled his attention from them when Optimus came forward and praised both Raf and his work. 'A minor issue. Power wires had been gnawed into by these elusive things called "Rats". I'll get the children hunting for them while you're gone. '

Miko and Jack gulped and looked at one another, and then both glowered towards Raf: who simply shrugged off their resentful eyes.

'For now, I've got your co-ordinates in, when you're ready Optimus...'  
'Autobots?' Optimus smiled, and turned to his team.

Arcee lowered her hands by her side, fearlessly protruded her chest out and held Optimus in a steely blue gaze. Bulkhead stood behind her, flexing his muscles and rolling his shoulders, eager to meet with the cons for another round. Bumblebee shared the wrecker's eagerness and punched his open hand with a angry buzz and narrowed his optics. Volt stepped forward next to Bulkhead and leaned onto his arm - she then folded her arms across a broad grill chassis an tilted her head upright, a small smirk graced her chiseled faceplate.

'Then transform and roll out!'

-unchained captive-  
Aristar Guard shifted from the awkward sitting position to her hands and knees in front of the silver jet. She then bowed her head and closed her optics respectfully. The Decepticon smiled smug at her current predicament, and confident she would obey so long as he had something she needed.

'You see,' he said with a casual air 'Cons aren't all that bad... Do we have an accord then?'  
'Yes Commander ...' Aristar said with solemn defeat, her weakened limbs buckling with strain to hold herself.  
'Starscream.'  
'Yes Commander Starscream,' She looked up at him with a grimace, her shoulders ready to give in. Starscream dismissed her, gave her simple commands and stepped over her to leave. In that instant Aristar fell to the floor exhausted.

_-Authors Note-_  
_Thanks for reading, hopefully next time the chapters won't take as long. Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue Bots (Hat Tip)

_**Welcome again to the final first episode (but not last chapter). Just trying to keep each chapters word count to minimum 2500-3000, hard is hard but short chapters means more action :). I have only briefly gone over this manuscript for errors, please bare that in mind - also when I write, I write small random scenes (out of order) with dialogue then fluff it up and re-arrange, so hope it all flows nicely. OVER AND OUT.**_

.-.-.

The ground bridge opened with a blast of hot arid wind. Bumblebee groaned. So far they had ventured to festering swamplands, vicious deserts, red hot war zones, icy tundra's and active volcanoes. Not once have they gone to the rolling hills of Tuscany or the fantastical mountain ranges of New Zealand.

'I hope our plans work.' Bulkhead said while entering the portal with the yellow scout.  
'I am confident it will.' Volt said, choosing her words wisely to as to not slip of her time with the Decepticons 'The database stated that once free the sparks always attempted to return to the original, therefore they needed to house them somewhere permanent, IE, hosts.'

The last of the group, Optimus Prime, stepped through the bridge vortex and emerged on the other side, almost crashing into Bulkhead who stopped suddenly. The leader peered at their surroundings and failed to hide a tired sigh. He stared up to the cloudless sky only to see a giant ships under belly, The Nemesis. In front of them, against the red and black earth rockies, stood a few dozen Vehicons. Some worked on a mine in the rock face, while the others, soldiers, stood in battle stance and weapons aimed at the Autobots.

Both teams stood in silence. Arcee prepped for battle, Bumblebee and Bulkhead also with weapons ready but Volt groaned with her arms on her hips, clearly thinking exactly what Optimus was: How did they have such bad luck? Crackling came over Optimus commlink and Ratchet's voice flowed through with some minor static.

'Are you close enough?' the medic asked oblivious to their current status.  
'Yes,' Optimus said 'Nice and cosy. Thank you, Ratchet.'  
'Good.' Ratchet said over the loud speaker not hearing the sarcasm, and continued talking with the vehicons listening to the entirety of Ratchets communication. 'I've got the children working on the rats now. They complained, but I insisted, I said "if you want to stay on this base, you had better make yourself useful" and they didn't want to hear it…'  
'Uh-huh'  
'And you and I both know, sometimes children just need a firm push in the right-'  
'Ratchet.' The Autobot leader said gently.  
'Yes Optimus?'  
'We'll be in touch.' Optimus switched off the signal before Ratchet could make further comments. His focus returned to his team and the standoff between the two sides. Suddenly the violet jeep turned to face him, with a raised hand and sly grin.

'I've got this Optimus...' she said with a nod, however Optimus wasn't convinced – he played along anyway.

Volt held her hands out while approaching the armed Vehicon's. When a mere stone's throw from the Vehicon in charge, hands still out in a non-threatening manner to show the Decepticons her peaceful stance, she addressed the enemy.

'Attention all Vehicon's…' She said and gently placed a hand over her spark 'We come in enmity…'

Several vehicons looked at one another; the leader of them appeared puzzled. Bee and Bulkhead were also confused but Arcee and Optimus smiled. Volt her throat and added, 'It means hatred creeps!' with that she raised a green fist and promptly punched the leader in the face, knocking him into stasis. Volt vaguely thought this one might have been the same one she fought before.

Volt was tackled by a few Vehicons, as Arcee leaped into the fray above her, creating a sort of pile of bots – she wasn't missing anything this time. Bee circled the field and took cover behind a red sandstone rock, blasting random shots with some success. Bulkhead and Optimus charged together, like before, to plough a path through the enemy ranks: this was a huge success. When Volt finally stood up, only one Vehicon remained wrapped around her neck with his gun aimed at her head and Arcee fought closer to the civilians.

'Volt!' Optimus bellowed over the laser fire and metal scratches, both of which mostly came from the work Bulkhead was doing 'You are supposed to be going easy.' He added, referring to her earlier wounding.  
'But I am!' Volt whinged just as a blast of red shot into her face at close range, lucky for her it did little damage to the thick helm – this was why the outer shell framed her face like a true helmet and was made of two overlapped crescent chevrons. The chunky femme reached behind her and grabbed the larger, yet leaner, Vehicon off her back and lobbed him as hard as she could. The Vehicon sailed through the air and crashed into the back of Bulkhead.

The larger green mech smiled at Volt, and reached for the dazed con 'Nice lob, now let _me_ show you how it's done.' Bulkhead aimed the Vehicon and tossed him back at her; as usual Volt opened her arms to catch it but was hurled across the deserted outback scenery by its sheer force.

Optimus shook his head, and muttered 'wreckers' before he searched for Arcee. She had a mission and fighting the Vehicons wasn't going to do it. The truck mech found Bumblebee still behind the rock, when a fireblast struck it and the rock shattered into tiny sand particles. Bee stood up and charged at the con firing, taking him out easily with a fisted tackle.

That was when he saw Arcee as she tangoed with another Vehicon. Optimus needn't have reminded her of her task. She was already close to the tractor tunnel to board the ship, and merely bided time until the miners initiated collection.

The panicky Vehicon civilians scattered here and there, the landscape providing almost zero cover for them and Optimus was pained to see some had unfortunately perished in the skirmish. Such were the tragedies of war but it didn't make it easier to witness.

Engine roar made Optimus tear his optics from the massacre on the ground and shift them up towards the relentless skies, where a small contingent of flying Vehicons made a hasty approach. The second in command himself, Starscream, lead them with a navy and lime green jet at. Optimus had to look again and confirm what he saw was true but he couldn't believe it. It had only been a week since she was captured – surely she didn't change sides that quickly?

-Autobot headquarters-

'RATCHET!'

'Grr,' Ratchet cringed at the children's hollering. 'Yes? What is it?'  
'We aren't finding any rats!' Miko whinged over a commlink, Ratchet merely rolled his optics. Did they not know he had better things to worry about?  
'There really is no evidence,' Raf said, through the same line. 'Of this base having any infestation, let alone a rat colony.'

Ratchet screwed his hand into a fist but let the anger ebb away almost as quickly as it came 'Trust me Rafael,' he said. 'I read it on Wikipedia. Rats eat through wires: We have rats.'  
'There are no signs of-'  
'Rats,' Ratchet said firmly. 'Keep looking for them.'

-Stowaway-

Getting through the Vehicons was easy. Sneaking onto an Energon cube transit was easier still. Now Arcee needed to hack into the Decepticon database – something she believed hardest in her mission. Lucky for the other team members, Aristar showed, under shady circumstances, so they could rescue her from there. Despite her many arguments, Arcee was deliberately left out of the rescue team mission and tasked with espionage. Puh! More like cheap pilfering!

Arcee kept close to the stacks of Energon, making sure to only move when the Vehicons backs were turned. They talked casually to one another, like the Autobots weren't directly below them blasting their comrades. The blue two wheeler forward rolled to another crate of Energon and stopped. A few meters from here she spied a control panel: her link into the database. It was guarded by two soldiers, while another four Vehicons guards wandered the cargo bay.

In her head Arcee knew she could take them, but she also knew any sound of alarm meant all the cons would swarm the cargo to protect the Energon. If she could just keep them distracted…

'All Vehicons warriors; division four,' the automated voice of Nemesis echoed through the ships intercoms, Arcee stared up at it fearfully expecting her position to be compromised. 'Proceed urgently to sky deck for immediate combat deployment. Repeat...'

The blue femme breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as three of the four wandering cons moved out of the cargo hold. She couldn't believe her luck when again one of the two panel guards also disappeared through the doorway. Now remained only two cons, separated from one another, this made life much easier.

Arcee took a cube in her hand and crept towards the wandering con. Patiently she waited for him to move out of the visual of the panel guard. Once certain, Arcee stepped out of the crates shadow.

'Hey Decepticreep,' she said and raised the cube above her head. 'Catch!'

The Vehicon gasped and struggled to catch the cube flying his way. Arcee leaped forward, fist first. After a few bumbles the con managed to get a good grip on the highly combustive cube moments before it touched the ground. The two wheeler's fist then made contact with his helm. The Vehicon went down hard and in one fluid movement, Arcee snatched the cube from him while whispering 'strike one' and proceeded to the next con.

Like the first, Acree threw the cube for the clone mech to catch, he did so with less flaws but it was still too late. The blue femme cut through his power lines with lightning agility until the body of the fallen Vehicon crashed to his knees, headless and sparking, until darkness engulfed him.

'Strike two.'

Without delay, she tapped on the panel and inserted the drive Ratchet and Raf worked on during Volts recovery. The program on the disk immediately took action: flicking through thousands of possible password combinations, until each digit locked correctly and the Database opened. Bright blue optic browsed the files; the holographic imagery displayed numerous thousands with no search option. Either the cons were stupid and didn't think to add one, or they were extremely smart to make it harder to locate certain files.

'Warning,' Nemesis loudspeaker announced again but Arcee wasn't upset by it this time. 'Unauthorised access to the Decepticon database from the cargo hold. Reinforcements required. Unauthorised access…'

Panic now rose and Arcee frantically scrolled the database listing when a file name came into view: 5t-4r5cr3.4m.

'Got you,' she said, transferring the file to the storage facility on the disk. As the bar moved to download another file caught her optics. 'Personnel File: Static. I wonder…' The name was very familiar and it sent a shiver through her circuitry. Static, was the very con that ended the life of an old friend, Firestar and her partner Inferno. Next to the file name, read "Terminated" and Arcee smiled. She selected the file and transferred it too. She needed to read how Static died, to give herself closure.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, fast approaching her position. The blue femme, prepped her guns and watched the transfer, at 70%. That was when she saw it. A link had been made between two files, one that was Static (Terminated) and another that was Autobot Voltaegis (MIA). Her curiosity perked.

'Hmm,' she said and rapped her fingers across the metal dash. 'Is Static the sire?'

-defensive position-

Starscream scoured the skies with a sortie of aerial vehicons and banked left, out of the Autobot weapons range, while his team engaged the enemy. The Autobots arrival was, of course, expected and anticipated: just in time too, Starscream was beginning to think they'd forgotten to rescue her.

As he turned, so too did his newest soldier Aristar Guard and what an obedient little puppet she was turning out to be. Even though not the best of fighters (that became clear after witnessing an embarrassing spar with a Vehicon yesterday) she could prove useful to him – all he needed to do was find the violet off roader.

And find her he did.

Voltaegis and that wretched wrecker were tossing a Vehicon back and forth like a pool toy. Bulkhead tended to throw up so that Volt had a better chance at catching. Starscream chuckled; he remembered Volt always had terrible hand optic co-ordination but a killer right hook. His brief reminisce was cut short as an object crashed into him and a flash of navy blue shot in front of him.

'What!' Starscream seethed the statement. 'How dare you betray me!'

'Huzzah,' Aristar Guard cheered, doing a loop through the air with aerial skill to match a stuntman 'Patience is a virtue!'

The little femme bee lined to the wrecker on the ground and cried out mother, then Starscream coughed with surprise 'Mother?' he said out loud, as if it would help him understand it. He tailed the young traitor closely, took a few laser shots at her wings and missed, but managed to get her to change course. The two jets flew one after the other directly overhead of Volt. At the time she held onto the lobbing Vehicon but when she saw the navy jet and the con chasing her, she dropped him and transformed into vehicle mode.

Spinning her tires in the soft earth, a spray poured onto the cons behind her - this time she wasn't going to lose her daughter.

Aristar flew closer to a thick wall of rocks and the long winding crevice etched through it to the other side. Behind the two jets a thick red cloud pursued, the violet jeep cutting the terrain exactly like an off roader should; hard and fast. Aistar entered the oversize crack in the wall, her dark hue hiding almost instantly in the shadows. Starscream cursed under breath, and entered, desperately trying to keep up by following the lime green thrusters.

By the time Volt entered there came only silence. She transformed and prepped her gun, walking slowly through the near darkness. She stared up and saw sunlight touches the tops of the walls, slowly merging into dark red and finally black. The silence was not normal. What she last heard was the jets entering but nothing came out. Volt were tempted to call for Aristar when small rock matter crumbled down the sides. Instantly she looked up again and naturally too late.

Starscream landed squarely on his target, the violet jeep fell forward and rolled to dislodge her attacker. When her optics finally saw whom she rumbled with, they widened to dinner plates. She didn't expect to come face to face with him if he were seeker her daughter. His red optics narrowed and that far too familiar grin parted his faceplate, an expression she knew – and it never meant good.

'Hello Voltaegis,' he said, and aimed his rocket launcher at the emotionless femme beneath him. From the shadows of the gorge emerged a familiar face with bright green optics and cat ear shaped intake vents on her helm – she said and did nothing but side up to him. Starscream tilted his head her way but never removed his vision from Volt 'Unexpectedly early but a flawless execution, Hellcat.'  
'Thank you Commander Starscream,' Aristar Guard smiled proudly at him, ignoring the look of pure horror on Volts face. 'I strive for perfection.'  
'Quite. Now Volt,' Starscream said, extending a claw hand to his captive, yet again. 'You have something of mine.'

-rescue bots-

'Ratchet,' Optimus Prime called through the commslink, under heavy laser fire as reinforcements arrived. 'Get us a ground bridge now!'  
'Yes sir – coming right up.'

As promised, a bridge portal opened in the same place it first arrived stirring the red earth more, already their battle had caused quite a large dust storm which was good at hiding concealing them from the general populace.

'Ratchet. I need a ground bridge,' Arcee called over her own line, laser fire could be heard through the static. 'Triangulate my position.'  
'One at a time please.'

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode, revved his engines with a roar and spun his tires. The dust from this provided cover enough for their escape. Bulkhead fired goodbye shots into the thick screening and only hoped one made contact. The green mech advanced to the portal first, followed by vehicle Bee, hot on his heels. Prime scanned his surroundings, unable to locate the last team member.

'Voltaegis?' he called out loud, giving away his position to the cons, who fired blindly his way. He repeated his call through a commslink.  
'Leave without me Optimus.' Volt answered, breathless and with heavy static 'Aristar Guard has joined the cons and can trace me. I will be fine, just leave me. Wouldn't be the first time-'

'OPTIMUS, VOLT!' Ratchet yelled through the line, his signal stronger and overpowering. 'Get through the bridge already, Arcee is under heavy fire.'  
'Ratchet,' Optimus sighed and entered the vortex regretfully after heeding the jeeps words. 'Close the bridge as soon as I am through.'  
'No Volt?'  
'No Volt.' The Autobot leader confirmed.

-Conclusion-

The mood at Autobot headquarters was lifeless and hollow. Bumblebee sat on the floor, covered in red earth, holding his head in his hands while Bulkhead stood gloomily next to him. Even the arrival of their humans didn't help to raise their joy levels. Miko ran to Bulkhead, arms open wide and very grateful to no longer be looking for non-existent rats. Bulkhead couldn't even raise a smile and Miko's happiness slumped like the rest of the teams. She looked around and saw no Voltaegis and no Aristar Guard and suddenly she understood, pushed jealously aside and to patted her big green mech friend on the foot for comfort.

Arcee, poised proudly on the medbed but inside she was bitter and distant: they failed number one priority, rescue Aristar. She reached for her shoulder which had been pinched during the cargo bay fight, a small price to pay if they had succeeded in their rescue. She was the last of the Autobots to receive treatment for her injuries, by choice.

'So Optimus,' Arcee said, 'We failed. Not a nice ring to it.'

Optimus, who was standing next to Ratchet as he scanned the femme for internal injuries, nodded while deep in thought. Ratchet glanced sidelong as his old friend and then at the disk Arcee collected and placed next to the medbed. The white mech quickly grabbed it and offered the disk to Optimus.

'Not failed completely,' He said with enthusiasm. 'If we can track down these split sparks and they return to Starscream as predicted. We get the Air Commander back. That's hope enough to look up to.'  
'When did you get all chirpy?' Optimus asked with a smile.  
'Since the rest of you sad bots stopped.'

Bee groaned then paused mid tone, as an epiphany struck him. Quickly he stood up buzzing whirring and beeping. Raf listened to him intently and nodded his agreement before turning to his human companions. 'He said, If we return the sparks while Volt and Aristar are captured then Starscream is likely to free them when he returns.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Miko said, nudging Bulkheads foot, eager for him to cheer up. 'Lets take a look at that disk!'

.-.-.

_**-Authors note-**_

_**Thanks again for reading. So much chopping and changing scenes, thought I won't leave a cliffhanger this time. As this concludes the first episode (Finally!). Hope you have enjoyed it. I really appreciate you all for reading, making favourite and following - authors only write for you.**_


End file.
